Training Camp
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: A normal Training Camp took a turn for the worst, but it was a cute and adorable worst, so maybe it wasn't worse?...nah it was Fem!Kuroko, Male!Momoi Kuroko Harem and Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A normal Training camp just took a turn for the worst, but it was a cute and adorable worst, so maybe it wasn't worse?... nah it was.

Author Note: So I made another story...I have no idea why I did, but I did it. By the way, Fem!Kuroko and Male!Momoi. Oh, and Kuroko is a player too but also the manager and this is set after the match in Rakuzan, Tetsumi has nicknames for the rest of the GoM and Kagami

Pairing: Kuroko Harem :3 Fem!Kuroko x All :3 AkaKuroko(My OTP)

Disclaimer: If It was mine(which it's not)Kuroko would have a harem

* * *

"YOSH! We will be having Training Camp for the next month and a half, back your bags and prepare your things were leaving next week! The Traing Camp will be heled at Takara Beach" Coach said enthusiastically

it was the start of Summer and Seirins Coach, Aida Riko, had just planned a month and a half training camp.

"UGH! NOOOOO" Everyone except Tetsumi and Bakagami (Because he is a basket baka)

"What was that?" Coach said with a sweet (Threathening and scary) aura surrounding around her

"NOTHING!" everyone quickly said

"Ne, Coach, I think I can get the GoM and there teams to come, do you want me to call them" Tetsumi suddenly said scaring everyone that forgot she was there (meaning everyone in the gym)

"A-ah, Y-yeah...I mean yeah! call them Tetsumi-chan!" Coach said with a gigantic (and menacing) smile, thinking about the matches they could do

"Hai! I'll be right back, I'll just call them now" Tetsumi said bring out her phone while walking outside

"Sei-kun should probably know first" She murmured while looking for his contact

"ah, there it is...Hello? Sei-kun?"

* * *

At Rakuzan

They were having there usual (deadly) Training, when they heard a phone ring, it wasn't just any phone it was Akashi's Phone

 _Meow~ Meow~ Meow~ Me-_

Akashi recognized that ring tone, it was Tetsumi's, reserved for only her, so he answered immediately

 _"Hello? Sei-Kun?" Tetsumi's voice rang trough the whole gym (everyone stopped training just to see who would actually call Akashi) Akashi smiled at the name she called him with_

"Yes? Tetsumi?" Akashi said with a sweet tone (only reserved for Tetsumi)

 _"Sei-kun, do you have any Training Camps scheduled for the next month and a half?"_

everyone in the gym was listening intently by now

"None yet, Why do you ask?"

 _"Well, my team is a having a Training Camp by the beach next week for the next Month and a Half, and I wanted to ask you and the others if you and your teams would like to join us, would that be okay?"_

There were 3 things that clicked in Akashi's (and everyone else, cuz they liked her too) mind. 1- Tetsumi is having a training camp at the Beach 2-She is inviting him and the others with there teams 3- Tetsumi + Beach= Tetsumi in Bikini = Her teammates and everyone else who would come would taint her

"We'll be there, text me the details" Akshi said still with the sweet voice but there was a deadly, threatening and just plain scary aura coming out of him

 _"Thank you for coming, I'll text you a little later I still have to call the others, see you Sei-kun" And the call ended_

"All of you pack your bags and your things we are going on a month and a half Training Camp with Seirin and the rest of the GoM along with there teams, we are leaving next week, and all your training menu's are tripled for the rest of the week! now go!" Akashi said in an authoritative and very very very very _very_ Scary voice

No one dared to oppose him, it would be suicide!

* * *

Back to Tetsumi

"Ok, Sei-kun is done, I should call Dai-Kun next" she murmured again calling his number

"Dai-Kun?"

* * *

At Touou

After the match with Tetsumi, Ahomine started coming to practice more often, this was one of those more often times

 _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barb-_

He answered the phone immediately not wanting anyone hearing the ringtone (Natsuki changed he forgot to change it back)

 _"Dai-kun?" He knew that voice it was the voice of His sweet Tetsumi (if you haven't noticed he likes her)_

"Ah? Tetsu? Whats up?" he replied casually as he can

everyone stopped whatever they were doing at the mention of Tetsumi's name (again if you haven't noticed they all like her)

 _"Oh, nothing are you with your team by any chance?" she asked, she didn't need to be put on speaker with Akashi because if he agrees the coach agrees_

"Yeah, there here, you want me to put you on speaker?"

 _"Yes, please"_

"Okay...you're on speaker now...so what what is you wanted to say?"

 _"Harasawa-sensei? Do you have any planned Training camps for the next month and a half?"_

"No, not yet, why?" Harasawa-sensei said

 _"Well, my team is having a Training Camp for the next month and a half starting next week, it will be held near the beach, the rest of the GoM and there teams are coming, I was hoping if your team were to accompany us?" (she was 90% sure that the rest of the GoM were coming)_

"Okay, just text Natsuki the details we'll be there" Harasawa-sensei said deciding it was a good opportunity to battle the rest of the GoM

 _"Hai, thank you for joining us" the call ended_

'wait...she said beach right?' were the thoughts of every player in the room

"YES!" were the screams of everyone except Natsuki

"NO!" was the scream of Natsuki (he didn't want filthy dogs tainting his Tetsu-chan)

"Okay, prepare your things were leaving next week" there Harasawa-sensei said blowing his whistle

* * *

With Tetsumi

"Dai-kun check, Atsu-kun, I guess" she said ringing the phone

 _"Are?~ Tsumi-chin?~" she heard the sweets loving teddy bear say_

"Atsu-kun! are you with your team? Can you put me on speaker? I need to talk to them"

* * *

At Yosen

In this particular day at Yosen the team was being Punished for bring phones into the gym and playing with them and not doing there training

 _I can't wait another night to see you, gotta satisfy my sweet tooth-_

"Ah! Coach~ That's my phone-" Murasakibara started till he was cut of by his coach, Araki-sensei

"Didn't you listen the whole lecture I was telling you-" till she was cut of by Muasakibara

"But Coach~ It's Tsumi-chin" he said getting his phone

"Tetsumi-chan?! Answer now!" (she really likes Tetsumi she thinks of her as a little sister, all the coaches and some senpai actually think of her as a little sister)

"Hai-Hai~ Tsumi-Chin?~" he said answering the phone

 _"Atsu-kun! Are you with your team? Can you put me on speaker? I need to talk to them" everyone had there eyes on the phone now because suddenly Tetsumi wanted to talk to them_

"Ok~...You're on speaker now" he said holding the phone up so everyone can hear

 _"Arigato Atsu-kun, Araki-sensei? do you have any training Camps for the next month and a half?"_

"Hmm...no, why do you ask?" Araki-sensei said happily because she was getting to talk to Tetsumi

 _"Eto...me and my team are having a Training Camp for the next Month and a half by the beach starting next week I was wondering if Yosen wanted to accompany-" she was cut of by Yosens Coach_

"YES! We'll come just text us the details!" She said over excitedly thinking about being with her imouto

 _"Ah! Thank you, I'll just text Himuro-kun the details, Himuro-kun? is that alright with you?" (she was giving the details to him because Murasakibara wont even bother with the text)_

"No, it's fine I'll tell the others"he said with a slight smile with the envy glares he was getting

 _"Thank you, I'll see you soon Atsu-kun" the call ended_

"Ne~Muro-chin how do you have Tsumi-chin's number?" with a slight annoyance in his usually carefree and childish voice

"She gave it to me so that I can call her is something happens to you" he said the half-truth (really he gave the number and gave the exact same fake reason, she accepted the reason of course being oblivious to his intention on only wanting her number)

"Ah~ Okay!" Murasakibara said happily, thinking that his Tsumi-chin cares about him

while the other members sweat droped at the sight of there coach basically fangirling

* * *

With Tetsumi

"Shi-kun next" she said as the phone was ringing till it stopped

"Eh? he's not answering, maybe Takao-kun" she said dialing the number

"Hello? Takao-kun? are you with Shi-kun?"

* * *

At Shutoku

 _Ring~ Ring~Ri-_

"Eh, Shin-chan why did you drop the call? It could have been important" Takao said looking at the bespectacled carrot

"It's fine" he answered shortly walking away to train more

 _Ring-Ring~Ring-Ring~_

"Ah, that mine...Hello?" he said answering his phone

 _"Hello? Takao-kun? are you with Shi-kun?" Midorima stopped dead on his tracks hearing the familiar nickname_

"Yeah he's here, why do you ask?"

 _"Well I called him a little earlier and he didn't answer" she said with a slight annoyance lacing her voice_

"Oh, really" he said with a slight smirk looking at the frozen on the spot Midorima

"Why don't you talk to him?" passing the phone to the carrot

 _"Shi-kun? why aren't you answering your phone? Is that not what having a phone is about? To answer and to make calls and texts? What is the point of your phone if you are not going to answer it? What if it was an emergency? I thought you were the more responsible out of the other 3 and yet they were the one that answered the phone you who I thought was the most responsible would have answered, if you were practicing then you could have asked you coach saying it could have been an emergency." she said with her voice not even rising and still keeping the politeness ( they didn't know which would have been more frightening)_

"Uh...um...I am sorry?" Midorima said unsurely with a blush on his face, Takao was rolling on the floor laughing along with everyone else who was litening in to the conversation

 _"*sigh* Nevermind, can you put me on speaker? I need to talk to your team"_

"O-okay...You're on speaker now" Midorima stuttered still scared that Tetsumi was annoyed with him

 _"Nakatani-sensei? Do you have any upcoming Training Camps for the next month and a half?"_

"None at the moment, why?" Nakatani-sensei replied

 _"Seirin is have a Month and a half long Training_ _by the beach starting next week, we have also invited the other members of GoM and there teams, would you like to accompany us?"_

"Very well, send the details to Midorima"

 _"Thank you for accompanying us, i'll text you the details Shi-kun but please look at the text first before deleting it" and the call ended_

Takao burst out laughing at Tetsumi's last comment and Midorima blushed so much it would make a Tomato jealous

"Okay get ready we'll be leaving about next week prpare your things" Nakatani-sensei said

* * *

With Tetsumi

"Shi-kun should really answer his phone, okay so Ryou-kun last but not least" she said calling him up

 _"KYAA~TETSUMICHI~" she heard the blond model say_

* * *

At Kaijo

They were taking a break from training when they heard

 _I'm at a Payphone trying to call ho-_

Kise answered immediately because that was the ring tone he had fro Tetsumi

"KYAA~TETSUMICHI~" Kise said into the phone, making the fangirls watching wondering who this Tetsumi person is

 _"Hello, Ryo-kun, could you please put me on speaker I need to talk to your team"_

"Okay~...You're on speaker now~" he said grinning really wide

 _"Takeuchi-sensei, do you have any upcoming Training Camp for the next month and a half? because we would like you to join ours, it will be next week by the beach starting next week, we have also invited the rest of the GoM and there teams, would you kindly join us?"_

"Hmmm...Sure just send us the details" he said passively

 _"Thank you for joining us, see you soon Ryo-kun" the call ended_

"Okay! You all heard that, prepare you things we will be leaving next week, now get back to training" Takeuchi-sensei said

Kise was grinning so wide it could beat Cheshire cat's of course that made all the fangirls faint

* * *

with Tetsumi

"Okay done, now I better ask coach on what to bring" she murmured to her self as she walked to the gym

"Coach? they all said yes, now I have to tell them the Place, Time and Materials, would you please list them?"

Everyone (again) jumped at her sudden appearance

"Huh? Oh I mean okay, so the place will be at Sakura Takara Beach and Training area, everyone should be there by 9:00 AM next week Friday and they should pack a 2 month's worth of clothes and swim suits, they could also bring surfboards, the beach there is well known for its high waves"Coach said while making a list

"Thank you, I'll just text them the details

To: Sei-Kun;Natsu-kun;Himuro-kun;Shi-kun;Ryo-kun

Thank you for coming

Place: Skaura Takara Beach and Training area

Time: Next week Friday and Please be there on or before 9:00 AM

Materials: 2 month's worth of clothes and swim suits, you could also bring your surfboards since that place is known for its high waves

From: Kuroko Tetsumi


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A normal Training Camp just took a turn for the worst, but it was a cute and adorable worst, so maybe it wasn't worse?...nah it was

Author Note: I cant believe people actually read this, I did a mini-happy dance because I saw that people actually read it. Thank you to all those who read it, followed it, favored it and Reviewed it! :D

Pairing: Kuroko Harem :3 Fem! Kuroko x all XD Akakurko(My OTP) (you can recommend some pairing of you would like)

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was and sadly never will be

* * *

1 week later, Friday

"Okay, so official training will start tomorrow! Today you can all go to the beach and relax or stay in your room and sleep, its up to you just be prepared for training tomorrow! Now get out of this bus!" Coach said blowing her whistle

it was 8:57 AM and they were at the training camp thing, as they all went out of the bus they didn't see Tetsumi

"Hey guys, where is Tetsumi?" Kagami said looking around

"We didn't leave her at the bus station again did we?!" Koganei said also looking around

"WHAT?! This was a 2 hour trip!" Hyuga screamed

"Ano...I'm right here" Tetsumi stated coming out of the bus with nigou on her head

"GAAHH" Everyone screamed again

"How long have you been there?!" Kagami screamed at her while hiding behind Mitobe (he is scared of Nigou)

"I've been here the whole time" She said with her ever deadpan voice

"Oh, Tetsumi it seems I came earlier" Stated the Red headed Captain of Rakuzan

"Ohayo Sei-kun, is everyone here yet?" she said turning to her right where the he and the rest of his team is

"I believe so, They are just waiting for us, shall we?" he said extending his hand for her

"Lets go then" she answered taking his hand (for politeness reasons)(she still had nigou on her head)

as they walked in they saw every team there talking and watching TV,everyone there turned there head to the door when they heard it open

"AH! TETSUMICHHI! I was waiting a long time!" Kise said hugging Tetsumi, nigou hang on to Tetsumi's head for dear life

"Can't...Breath...Ryo-Kun"

"Ah, Gomen-gomen" He said frantically releasing his grip

"It's fine, is everyone here yet?" she questioned to no one specifically

"Yeah, there all here" Aomine answered from the couch

"Okay for the rooms, there are 6 rooms, 6 players each" Coach Aida said pulling out a piece of paper

"Room 8 which will be all females, Room 1 which will be all the miracles as requested by Akashi-kun and Room 7 which is all the coaches"

Room 1: Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daki, Muraskainara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta and Momoi Natsuki

Room 2: Hyuga Jupei, Otsubo Taisuke, Kasamatsu Yukio, Imayoshi Shoichi, Okamura Kenichi and Tsuchida Satosho

Room 3: Izuki Shun, Sakurai Ryo, Himuro Tatsuya, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kagami Taiga, and Mayuzumi Chihiro

Room 4: Takao Kazunari, Wakamatsu Kosuke, Liu Wei, Susa Yoshinori, Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke

Room 5: Fukada Hiroshi, Furihata Koki, Kawahara Koichi, Miyagi Kiyoshi,

Room 6: Kiyoshi Teppei, Miubichi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi, Fukui Kensuke and Shinsuke Kimura

Room 7: Takeuchi Genta, Shirogane Eiji, Nakatani Masaaki, Harasawa Katsunori

Room 8: Aida Riko, Araki Masako, Kurko Tetsumi

(AN: You will not believe on how many times I had to re do that)

"Okay! Everyone got it? lets all meet at the lobby at exactly 30 minutes were going to the beach, official trining will start tommorow, if you don't want to do to the each then stay in your room and sleep" Coach said blowing her whistel everyone (except GoM and Kagami) hurried up stairs.

Tetsumi took her time to get upsatairs, her roommates weren't there yet so she just changed. She wore a Grey two piece bathing suit and wore shorts and a big hoodie over them, she wore her sandals and went down stairs with her bag, it was filled with vanilla candy, 2 books and a bottle of water. When she got down she saw only Akashi was there

"Tetsumi, why don't you ride with me?" Akashi asked, he was already wearing his swim suit, Black and red shorts, and a white Tshirt and holding a surfboard with his right arm and a red backpack on the left

"I'd love to Sei-kun" Tetsumi said slightly blushing, they then walked over to Akashi's car (Red Mercedes), Tetsumi having seen the car a lot wasn't surprised

* * *

AN:Sorry that it's short I have school, I mean it's only like the 3rd week and there's sooooomuch homework TTATT I'll to Update soon


End file.
